Blaze's Boyfriend
by Windrises
Summary: Silver wants to date Blaze. However, Blaze says there's a special someone in her life. Blaze claims she isn't in a romantic relationship with this certain someone. However, her friends suspect she has feelings for Sonic.


Note: Sonic the Hedgehog is owned by Sega and was created by Yuji Naka, Naoto Ohshima, and Hirokazu Yasuhara.

Sonic the hedgehog and Blaze the cat were in Dr. Eggman's lair, so they could defeat Eggman's army of evil robots. Dr. Eggman was so overconfident, that he thought Sonic and Blaze were doomed. He briefly glanced at them fighting his robots. He smiled, while saying, "There's no way they'll be able to defeat my army of robots. My robots are such advanced products, because they were made by yours truly. As for Sonic and his cat friend, they're arrogant and foolish. They'll never be able to stop me or my robots." Dr. Eggman pulled out a radio and turned it on. He started doing a corny dance, to celebrate his success.

However, Dr. Eggman wasn't as successful, as he thought he was. Sonic and Blaze used to not understand each other, but after they became friends, they became a crimefighting duo. Both Sonic and Blaze were strong forces, so when they teamed up, they were a hard threat to stop. Blaze blasted Eggman's robots, while Sonic ran around and distracted the robots. The robots were so busy, with trying to find Sonic, that they didn't notice that Blaze was blasting them. Dozens of robots were defeated by Sonic and Blaze.

Dr. Eggman turned around and saw dozens of destroyed robots. He looked nervous and confused, while putting his hand on his mustache and saying, "I don't get what's going on. I had such a beautiful robot army, but it's been wrecked to bits. How is this possible?"

Sonic had a smug smile on his face, while saying, "Blaze and I defeated all of your robots, you egg-shaped fool. If you were a smart doctor or if you just had common sense, you would of noticed we were defeating your robots."

Dr. Eggman looked upset, while saying, "I was so busy, with showing off my charming dance moves, that I failed to see that my robots needed me. How ironic, considering that my robots' main purpose was to serve me."

Blaze said, "You better stop threatening Sonic and his friends, with your evil plans and armies of robots."

Dr. Eggman stubbornly replied, "I'm not going to give up. I know I have what it takes, to bring Sonic down. I've had some failures, here and there. However, I'm going to come up with a plan, that'll get rid of that blasted hedgehog."

Sonic said, "Since you're not going to give up, we're going to have to bring you down."

Dr. Eggman tried to look and sound opposing, while replying, "I'm not afraid of any threat, that comes from the two of you." Sonic and Blaze started charging after Eggman, which made sweat pour down Eggman's face. Eggman tried to run away, but Sonic caught up to him and Blaze blasted him to the ground. Eggman flopped around the floor, while saying, "It's hard to believe, that I had another failure. I intend on defeating Sonic and all of his friends." He twirled his mustache, while having a sinister grin on his face, before taking a break.

After leaving Eggman's lair, Sonic and Blaze went for a walk, while holding hands. Sonic said, "You know, I don't really need to walk. I'm the world's fastest hedgehog, so I could run home, in less than a minute."

Blaze replied, "That's impressive and all, but you wouldn't leave me in the dust, would you?"

Sonic said, "I'm afraid I wouldn't."

Blaze said, "You have warm hands."

Sonic replied, "It's because I wear warm gloves."

Blaze responded, "Gloves are one of the few things, that you do wear."

Sonic said, "Hey, I have a unique type of fashion."

Blaze replied, "You certainly follow your own path."

Sonic smiled, while saying, "It's always fun, when we get to stop Dr. Eggman. Now that he's been taken care of, we can go join the others."

Blaze had a somewhat shy-sounding tone in her voice, while replying, "We could get a celebratory soda, first."

Sonic responded, "That sounds nice."

Meanwhile, Silver the hedgehog was dancing around the city. He danced by Blaze's front yard, where he saw Knuckles, Amy Rose, and Cream. They had gotten permission from Blaze, to play in her front yard. Amy Rose and Cream made a sandcastle, while Knuckles fiddled with weights. Silver started humming a pop song, while jumping around.

Amy Rose had an amused look on her face, while saying, "You sure seem chipper, Silver."

Silver replied, "I sure am."

Cream smiled and asked, "Did something special happen?"

Silver said, "You could say that. A wonderful thing is about to happen."

Knuckles replied, "You need to stop being vague, bro. What's going on?"

Silver explained, "I started realizing, that I didn't have a special person in my life."

Cream replied, "Well, none of us have special people in our lives. Dr. Eggman's the only human we know and he is pretty special, but not in a good way."

Silver said, "I'm not talking about actual people. I don't have that special ally, who makes the world sparkle and stuff like that."

Knuckles put down his thoughts his weights, before saying, "You're still being too vague, dude."

Amy said, "I understand what Silver's trying to say. He wants a girlfriend."

Silver replied, "That's correct and I'm about to get one."

Knuckles asked, "How can you be so confident? I've asked out dozens of girls, who made me hit the road."

Silver replied, "At the risk of seeming like a bragger, I've got lots of charm."

Knuckles asked, "How are you going to ask out?"

Silver answered, "Blaze. I was expecting her to be here."

Cream replied, "She left."

Silver asked, "Where is she?"

Amy explained, "She and Sonic had to stop Dr. Eggman's latest army of robots."

Silver stared at Amy, Cream, and Knuckles, while saying, "I find this situation a bit puzzling. Dr. Eggman's on the loose and while Sonic and Blaze stopped him, you three were playing in Blaze's front yard?"

Amy replied, "Hey, Cream's a kid and somebody had to look after her, which is what I was doing."

Silver looked at Knuckles and asked, "What's your excuse?"

Knuckles said, "I was doing some exercise."

Silver asked, "How's that going?"

Knuckles looked embarrassed, while saying, "I'm still struggling to carry my weights. Some of them were far too heavy, so I threw them away."

Silver sarcastically replied, "What a great use of money."

A while later, Sonic and Blaze were almost at Blaze's house. Before getting there, they stopped holding hands, because they didn't want their friends to get the wrong idea. When they got there, they were both surprised to see Silver. Blaze said, "Hi, Silver."

Silver grinned, while replying, "Hi, Blaze."

Blaze asked, "What are you up to?"

Silver said, "There's something, that I need to talk to you about."

Blaze replied, "Okay then. What's up?"

Silver asked, "Can we have an indoors talk?"

Blaze said, "Um, sure." Blaze and Silver went inside of Blaze's house.

Sonic raced by Amy and Cream, while saying, "Nice sandcastle."

Cream replied, "Thank you, Sonic."

Sonic ran by Knuckles, who was struggling to carry a half-pound weight. Despite having big muscles, Knuckles struggled to carry weights. Sonic smiled at his friend and asked, "Are you okay?"

Knuckles wiped sweat off his face, before saying, "These half-pound weights are a nightmare." Knuckles tried to carry a quarter-pound weight. He barely managed to lift it off the ground.

Sonic said, "I wonder why Silver's here. That guy can be a bit smug and sneaky, so I hope he has a trick up his sleeves."

Cream explained, "Silver has an important question, that he wants to ask to Blaze."

Sonic asked, "What is it?"

Amy said, "He wants to know if Blaze will agree to be his boyfriend."

Sonic angrily raced around, while replying, "There's no way, that Silver could ask her such a thing. I'm not one for rude behavior, but she better make him hit the road."

Cream responded, "Aww, Sonic's jealous."

Sonic tried to not look embarrassed, while saying, "Jealous? I couldn't be jealous of any hedgehog, other than Shadow. Silver's mediocre, compared to me."

Amy said, "Sonic, is there something going on, between you and Blaze?"

Sonic replied, "We're friends. That's the only thing, that's going on."

Amy responded, "I'm not buying it."

Cream said, "Sonic and Blaze are a cute duo." Sonic looked annoyed, even though he was flattered by Cream's compliment.

Meanwhile, Blaze and Silver talked in Blaze's living room. Silver admired any household item, that was silver, that he could find. Blaze looked at him and asked, "What's going on?"

Silver replied, "There's an important matter, that we need to discuss."

Blaze raised an eyebrow and said, "You're being so formal. This isn't the type of behavior, that I was expecting from you."

Silver replied, "Then allow me to be less subtle. I think we should start dating."

Blaze could hardly believe what she was hearing. She wasn't expecting to be asked out. She raised both of her eyebrows, before returning to her calm demeanor. She said, "Silver, why do you think we should start dating?"

Silver replied, "I think we'd be a handsome, cool couple. We could run around, get silver paintbrushes, and start painting a bunch of stuff. Um, we could also do more romantic things, like go on dates and kiss."

Blaze responded, "I have no desire to hurt your feelings, but I'm afraid I have to turn you down."

Silver replied, "Come on, Blaze. You should give me a chance. We could go on one date and if things don't work out, you can make me hit the road. Don't you ever want to try dating?"

Blaze responded, "I'm afraid I can't."

Silver asked, "Why not?" Silver tried to figure out what was really going on. He wasn't the smartest of hedgehogs, but a thought quickly came to his head. He said, "You already have a boyfriend, don't you?"

Blaze replied, "No."

Silver said, "I'm not sure if I buy that. I have a competitor, don't I? There's somebody, who also has feelings for you."

Blaze replied, "You could word it like that. There is somebody, who has special feelings for me and I have special feelings for him, but we're not dating or anything."

Silver said, "I think you already have romantic feelings, for this special friend of yours."

Blaze replied, "I hate to be rude, but I don't want to keep talking about this matter."

Silver responded, "I'm sorry, if I seemed intrusive. I'll get going."

Silver stepped out of Blaze's house. Sonic stared at Blaze, while desperately hoping that Silver didn't sweep Blaze off her feet. He doubted Silver was capable of that, but that didn't stop him from being concerned. Silver noticed that Sonic and the others were looking him, so he said, "Things didn't work, between Blaze and me. We didn't fight or anything, so don't worry. We can all keep being friends."

Cream asked, "Is Blaze not ready for romance?"

Silver said, "She claims she's not dating anybody, but I don't believe her. She specifically mentioned, that there's somebody special in her life. She claims it's not a romantic relationship, but she was hardly convincing."

Sonic replied, "I'm sorry things didn't work, dude. Blaze just isn't the romantic type."

Silver paused and said, "Hold on, Sonic. When Blaze said there was somebody special in her life, she might of been referring to you."

Sonic nervously asked, "Why would you say that?"

Silver said, "The evidence pieces together. You two go on adventures, on a regular basis. You're my rival, aren't you?"

Sonic replied, "With all due respect, there's no rivalry, because Blaze already turned you down."

Cream asked, "Does that mean you admit you like Blaze?"

Sonic tried to look calm, while saying, "Blaze is a good friend, but that's all she is."

Blaze stepped outside. She looked at her friends, while asking, "What's going on?"

Silver answered, "There's secrets being hidden, but considering it's your secret, you should already know about it." Silver started running away.

Blaze looked confused, while saying, "I don't get what's going on."

Amy put her arms around Sonic and Blaze, while saying, "Come on, you two. Everybody can tell what's going on, between you two. You guys have a secret crush on each other."

Blaze replied, "I don't get what you and Silver are talking about. Sonic and I aren't in love or anything."

Amy said, "If that isn't the case, what type of relationship do you two have?"

Blaze looked at Sonic and the others, while saying, "Well, the relationship, that Sonic and I have, is hard to describe. Sonic can be rash, headstrong, and make questionable choices. However, he's also loving, caring, and heroic. Nobody has helped me come out of my shell and experience happiness and fun, more than him. He holds a special place in my heart and I'll always deeply appreciate the bond we share."

Knuckles whispered to Amy, "Should we listening to this? Blaze is basically reading a love letter, outloud."

Amy whispered, "I suppose this is a little awkward. I'll get us out of here." Amy looked at Sonic and Blaze, while saying, "We better get going, so you two can flirt in peace." Amy, Cream, and Knuckles said their goodbyes and started walking away.

Blaze looked at Sonic, while saying, "It's hard to believe, that they thought we're dating."

Sonic looked a bit annoyed, while replying, "Frankly, you made them think that."

Blaze asked, "What did I do?"

Sonic replied, "You told Silver you had a special person in life. After that, you made a big speech, about how important I am to you."

Blaze shyly responded, "I'm sorry, Sonic. I know I made things awkward. For what it's worth, I meant everything I said. You do hold a special place in my heart."

Sonic replied, "And you have an important place in my heart, too."

Blaze said, "If our friends keep accuse us of having some secret romance, things are going to keep getting more awkward."

Sonic replied, "I don't want that to happen. Let's pretend we're just the most casual of friends."

Blaze responded, "I like hiding my emotions, but even I couldn't pretend something like that."

Sonic sighed and said, "Blaze, you really like me, don't you?"

Blaze answered, "I'm afraid so."

Sonic hugged Blaze and said, "I like to deny things, as well, but I can't deny that I love you."

Blaze felt a tingling feeling in her heart, while asking, "Love?"

Sonic blushed and said, "Not a romantic type of love. We're just good friends, who hold hands, cuddle, and have a special bond. I don't even know what kind of relationship we have, at this point."

Blaze replied, "Let's forget about labels and just be happy, together."

Sonic smiled and responded, "Sounds perfect."

Meanwhile, Silver burst into Dr. Eggman's lair. Dr. Eggman had been working on a new robot army, but by the time Silver got there, Eggman was practicing his dancing. He danced to Silver and asked, "Why are you here?"

Silver said, "I need advice. I'm trying to impress a girl, but I don't know how to do it."

Although Dr. Eggman had a very high opinion of himself, he didn't think he was a ladies' man. He asked, "You want me to give you love advice?"

Silver said, "Yes I do. You're a doctor and I heard women love doctors."

Dr. Eggman felt flattered, so he replied, "Let me give you some great pieces of advice." Dr. Eggman gave Silver some instructions, on how to flirt. Silver tried out Eggman's suggestions, which led to him becoming the world's most unpopular hedgehog.

After a few hours of hanging out with Sonic, Blaze was tired, so she changed into her pajamas and climbed into bed. Sonic walked up to her and said, "Thank you, for everything you do."

Blaze smiled and said, "Sonic, I love you."

Sonic replied, "I love you, too."

Blaze shyly said, "Hey, Sonic, would it be okay if we kissed?"

Sonic nervously asked, "Kiss? That might be weird, considering our friendship. However, our friendship's become so confusing, that it's hard to understand what we're supposed to or how we're supposed to feel."

Blaze said, "Frankly, I don't care what the rules are. I love you and no uncomfortable awkwardness is going to stop me from feeling that."

Sonic replied, "Well, um, then one kiss could be okay." Sonic started reaching towards Blaze's cheek. However, Blaze kissed Sonic's lips. Sonic was surprised. At first, he was shy, but he couldn't deny that he loved it.

Blaze said, "Goodnight, Sonic."

Sonic replied, "Goodnight, Blaze." Blaze and Sonic smiled at each other. Relationship labels were hard for them to figure out, but their feelings were clear. They were in love.


End file.
